


Exercises

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Past Abuse, Therapy, no noncon between main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles took a couple of moments to breathe before continuing her story. "Maggie thought that practical application would be the best way for me to work on things. So Dad and I have a code system now. He agreed to let us have time alone in the house, just as long as he gets to threaten you on occasion with his service weapon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

'Sexual Healing and Wellness'  
That was the title of the book that Isaac found sitting on Stiles night table. It's not that he wasn't aware of her owning books like these, it's just that she rarely left them out in the open like this one now was. It was obvious that she was becoming more open about her past. She was trusting him more, and she seemed so much happier than she use to. Maybe part of that was the work that they were doing together.   
It had been two months now since they started working on physical intimacy. Things weren't easy, but they were getting better. Stiles and him had recently agreed to try some of the exercises from the book. The exercises were in the back of the book, and mainly involved relearning physical touch. It was about starting from the ground and working up. Which was why today, Isaac sat on Stiles bed while he listened to the sound of a bathtub filling with water and smelt lavender and chamomile wafting into the air. Stiles wanted Isaac to wait for her to get settled in the bath before he came to join her.  
This was new territory for the both of them. Neither of them really knew what to do, but they were working with Stiles' therapist on getting Stiles more comfortable with the physical side of their relationship.   
The two of them had no problems with communicating on the day to day things. They only really hit issues when it came to intimacy. Maggie and Stiles had sat down with the Sheriff one day to discuss Stiles working on some of these issues. Isaac could remember smelling the embarrassment and tension coming off the two of them when they came home. He was waiting in her room, as he always did after her sessions.   
"So that was the most uncomfortable 50 minutes of my life." Stiles declared as she entered her room, flinging herself face first onto her bed. Isaac waited for her to go on, expecting a full recap of every uncomfortable moment with the added humor that Stiles would undoubtedly add. He wasn't disappointed.  
"First, Maggie and I had to tell my father 'Hey, I may be your 17 year old daughter but I have issues with sex and I am trying to work on them so that my boyfriend and I can fuck like rabbits' Then I had to wait for Maggie to calm him down and explain that it was 'only natural that a young woman, blossoming into an adult would want to explore her sexuality' After his initial freak out he started asking all these invasive questions and it was awful. Like any teenage girl wants to talk to her father about her sex life, or lack thereof. So after that uncomfortable little bit, we finally got to the heart of the reason why I asked him to come in and talk with Maggie and I."  
Stiles took a couple of moments to breathe before continuing her story. "Maggie thought that practical application would be the best way for me to work on things. So Dad and I have a code system now. He agreed to let us have time alone in the house, just as long as he gets to threaten you on occasion with his service weapon."  
And that was why Isaac was now waiting for Stiles to call out to him, allowing him to come join her in the bath tub. Taking a bubble bath together was supposed to be intimate, but it didn’t put any pressure on either of them to do more. They planned on washing each other’s hair and just enjoying each other’s company.   
“Isaac.” Stiles spoke in a regular voice, but Isaac had no problem with hearing her. “You can come in now if you want.” Isaac tried to push down the wave of nerves he felt rise up. He really didn’t want to mess up everything with Stiles. He knew how easy it was to be triggered. He also knew how much it sucked. So like with all of their more sexual encounters, Isaac was nervous.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been kind of hard to find inspiration for this, but I just decided to let my brain run wild.

Get your shit together Stilinski. Yes, she has finally started the final descent into insanity. She was pre-gaming herself. You know how hard he is trying for you. He wants to do right by you. You need to get a hold on yourself and put on your big girl panties. She took a few deep breaths, thought of Isaac and the way he was always so gentle with her, and then found her resolve. “Isaac,” She spoke at her standard level of volume. She knew he was more than likely listening to her mini freak out. “You can come in now if you want.”

It wasn’t long before she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. She sat on the toilet seat fully clothed with the bath full of warm water and lavender oil. Isaac slowly pushed the door open and walked in hesitantly, “Stiles, we don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.” And if that was supposed to inspire confidence, then Isaac really needed to work on his pep talking skills. Stiles didn’t dignify his comment with an answer. Instead, she stood up and walked over to him and pulled his shirt over his head. He stood there bare-chested and giving Stiles a calculating look.

He must have found whatever it was he was looking for because next he pulled off Stiles shirt and ran his hands down her sides and then up her back until he had his hands tangled in her hair. They kissed slow and sweet. They kissed like it hurt, like the other was moments away from shattering into a permanently broken state. The kiss caused something in Stiles to physically hurt. Like her chest was a star collapsing in upon itself, destroying something beautiful and pure.

But Stiles knew she was anything but pure. She was disgusting and she knew Isaac wouldn’t break her, if only because she had already been ground down to a powder and set to float with the leaves in the wind. She didn’t even realize that the wetness on her face was tears or that the sounds in the room were coming from her until Isaac pulled away and looked into her eyes. “You have nothing to prove.” He told her.

Like that, she was gone.

 

_“I made you feel good, don’t you want to make me feel good?” Mr. Johnson asked her. Of course she nodded. She knew that if she said she didn’t want to do it that it would disappoint him. She was tired of letting people down. Stiles just wanted to be a good girl for once. She wanted him to call her a good girl. She wanted to make someone proud._

_So she did the only thing she could think of, she lowered her head to his crotch and put the tip of him in her small mouth. She flicked her tongue when he told her too, tried to relax as he viciously thrust up into her mouth, and sucked and bobbed her head just as he instructed. The whole time she was busy with him, he kept up a string of commentary.   “Such a good little mouth. So wet and warm. Knew it was good for more than just yammering on. Found a good way to shut you up. Think I could fuck my cock into the back of your mouth? Bet your throat would feel good gripping at my prick. Oh yeah whore. Just like that. Fuck. So good. Gonna make you swallow. Gonna make you beg me for it.” He finally came with those last words. She choked on something salty and warm that came from him.  “Such a good girl. Come here Stiles. Sit right here on my lap.”_

_He patted his thighs and Stiles did as he commanded. “Do you want a reward baby? Do you want me to make you feel good?” Stiles nodded, unsure how else to respond. He just hummed and brought his fingers down to her tiny little lips. He ran his index finger up and down her slit, gathering the moisture he felt there. “Oh baby, you really liked that didn’t you? Your little pussy is just dripping.” He started to rub his thumb over her clit in tight, fast circles. Stiles felt the tightness in her belly, and she knew what was coming._

_Her entire body went taut and shook as her orgasm hit her. She cried out little whimpers of pleasure as he pet her through the aftershocks._

__  
  


“Come on Stiles, breathe with me.” A voice was calling to her, begging her to breathe and give her body the oxygen it so desperately needed.  “Fuck”, she whispered. “Damn it” “fucking flashbacks” “so tired”. All of that muttered under her breath, but Isaac’s werewolf hearing had no problem in picking out her words. Isaac held her tighter and quietly told her reassurances.

“I am always fucking up. I am so sorry Isaac.” Stiles finally said in apology once she had started to regulate her breathing. Isaac shook his head and muttered into her hair, “There is nothing to be sorry for. You don’t let me apologize to you for my flashbacks, so you don’t get to apologize either.” They stayed quiet for a while.

“We don’t have to do this today. How about I put my shirt on and you go and relax in the bath? Then we can talk later.” Isaac offered. “No!” Stiles rushed out “No, I just… maybe we… would you mind just sitting in the bath with me. No funny business or anything, just sitting and talking.” Isaac nodded and stood to finish undressing. He slipped into the tub as Stiles took off her remaining clothing. She settled into the tub, sitting with her back to Isaac’s chest. She leaned back into him and let her head drop to his shoulder.

They were silent and still for awhile. “Do you want to tell me about the flashback?” Isaac asked her while rubbing a hand from her shoulder down her arm. He gave a kiss to the part of her neck that she left exposed. She simply shook her head and replied, “No, I just want to be here with you. I don’t want to go back to that right now.” Isaac just hummed in agreement and continued to trace patterns in her skin with his finger tips.

***  
And if the Sheriff walked in later that night to Isaac and Stiles watching Disney princess movies, well that really didn't matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... It got a little angsty there. I cannot be held accountable for my fucked up brain.


End file.
